The Good Thing Is, I am In Love
by GleeSamQuinnForever
Summary: Quinn Fabray Love Sam Evans, but when she tells him and doesn't get the response she hoped for, she ends up in a dangerous situation, will the two ever get to be together or is it too late?   Fabrevans one-shot :  xx Please Review


**Quinn's Pov**

I have decided that I am going to try and get over him, ever since he came back to Mckinley I can't get him off my mind. I tried so hard to move on and be happy, I tried to be happy for Mercedes every time he sang to her in Glee club but I couldn't.

The good thing is I am in love, the bad thing is I am in love with Sam Evans.

I was on my way to Glee club like any other day when I saw Sam at his locker, I hesitated at first but then I made my way over to him,

"Hey Sam" I said while smiling,

"Oh hey Quinn" he replied, "Whatcha want?"

"I actually need to tell you something" He looked at me to continue, "Ever since you came back Sam, I have noticed these feelings and I think I am still in love with you"

I shot out the last bit quicker slightly hoping he wouldn't hear.

Sam stood there in front of me frozen staring into my eyes like I had just told him he was adopted or something, his face looked shocked but almost sad and disappointed. I stood there for another 2 minutes and then I couldn't take it anymore. I ran down the hallway and entered the choir room, I thought I heard Sam calling my name as I ran but I decided it was just my imagination and I just heard it because I wanted to.

I walked into the choir room to find everyone except me and Sam of course there. I took a seat in the front row in between Mercedes and Tina. Sam entered a minute later but instead of sitting down, he stopped at the front of the room and started a classic love song to Mercedes, I didn't even care to take notice of the name of the song, I was hurt, I had just confessed my feelings to him and he didn't say anything, instead he came to glee club and sang a love song to another girl!

His eyes were on Mercedes but I could see them drift to me every once in a while. By the time he got to the first chorus I just couldn't take sitting here and watching him smile and Mercedes blush. I jump out of my chair and ran out of the choir room, I heard the music stop and a few loud whispers, I heard Mr Shue call my name, followed by Sam doing the same. But I just kept running and by the time I got to my car my cheeks were covered in tears. I quickly jumped in the front seat, reversed and began to drive away, not even caring that my things were still in my locker back at school.

I began to think about Sam and my anger soon turned to love and want and then I became furious at myself for letting go of what he just did so quickly. My phone began to ring, but I ignored it and when it started to ring again I reached over to my bag and turned it on speaker phone. I heard Sam's voice fill the car as he began to talk to me I tried to listen but suddenly my mind was snapped back to reality as I saw two head lights speeding towards me.

**Sam's POV**

Did she really just confess her love for me? I couldn't believe it, I stood there frozen as she ran away, I called after her but she must of ignored me. I finally recovered from my shock and made my way to glee club. Up until now I thought Mercedes was for me, but I think I just ignored Quinn because it hurt too much when I thought about our previous relationship. I entered the choir room and saw her sitting in the front row and of course she chose to sit next to Mercedes of all people. I had already told Mr Shue and Mercedes that I was going to sing a solo today and I don't want to act like something is up. So I stood at the front of the room and began to sing, I kept my eyes on Mercedes, but I desperately wanted to be looking at Quinn to see her reaction to the song.

I was just about to sing the chorus when I saw something jump in the corner of my eye, I looked over to see Quinn running out of glee club, Mr Shue called after her and so did I, she reached the door and turned right, but before she was out of sight I saw a tear on her cheek. My heart broke at that moment, I knew I should have cancelled my solo and now I have ended up hurting Quinn.

Everyone was whispering and once they had stopped they all looked to me, Mr Shue asked me what that was about but I just shrugged and said I had no idea. I took out my phone and called her on speaker phone so everyone could hear. The first time it went to voice mail but the second time she answered, I assumed she was on speaker phone as well because I could hear myself echo, this meant she was driving. I asked if she was ok and she made small noises but I could tell she was distant, I tried asking again, but before she could answer a loud scream came from the phone and then a huge crash sound, but the screaming never stopped and when it did, I processed what had just happened all the girls were crying with their mouths open with shock and the guys just sat there frozen.

I looked to Finn and he must of known what I wanted because he took his keys out of his pocket and threw them to me. Mr Shue and I both ran out of the room, me going to Finn's truck and Mr Shue going to call an ambulance. I reached the truck in the parking lot and started driving the route to Quinn's house, I turned the corner to see Quinn's car upside down and a four wheel drive next to it smashed up at the front. The driver was standing at Quinn's car on the phone. I stopped the car and sprinted over, the driver looked at me scared and I told him I knew her and we needed to get out.

The next 2 hours went by in a blur, I was now outside Quinn's room at the hospital with the rest of the glee club and Quinn's mum, Mr Shue and Miss Pillsbury. The ambulance had come and rescued Quinn from her car and I almost had a heart attack when they said she was still alive, but then I saw her, she was covered in blood and I could see deep cuts all over her.

Now all I could do was wait for her doctor, Mercedes suggested that we all pray and even though some hesitated at first, we all just thought of Quinn and became silent and prayed for her. I prayed that she would be ok and I even prayed that if God had a thought about taking her, to take me instead. Then her doctor came out and I was the first to stand up and walk over. Her doctor announced that she was ok and would be awake in a few days, so I stayed there, everyone else (except for Mrs Fabray) went home, I stayed, I was determined to be there when she woke up.

Soon it had been 4 days and Quinn was still not awake. I realised that I couldn't lose her, not because she was a great friend, which she was, but it was because I still loved her and I wish that I had told her when she told me and then I wouldn't have sung to Mercedes and then Quinn would be awake and healthy and not lying in a hospital bed trying to wake up.

Then something amazing happened, she woke up, her mum wasn't there, so I grabbed her hand to tell her someone was there. She opened her eyes and looked at me. She stared for a minute and then pulled her hand back, she had such anger in her eyes, so I decided to tell her,

"I Love you too Quinn" her eyes immediately clicked back to mine and they filled with tears,

"Your just saying that" she replied coldly,

"No I am not, I promise, I still love you Q, I never stopped",

Then I leant forward and kissed her lips softly but passionately, I pulled back to see her now crying fully.

"I am sorry I didn't take you back sooner" I said quietly,

"Why didn't you? she asked, "I mean I asked you",

"You were finally looking happy, You were confident again and your grades even improved" I answered, "You had far too much to lose Quinn",

"And you Sam Evans were the only boy I might have lost it for" she replied quickly,

I sat there quietly for a few seconds before I found the right words to say,

"I didn't even know you 2 years ago, and now I can't imagine life around here without you"

Quinn slightly giggled and smiled, pulling me in for another kiss, the she instantly began wiping the tears from her face and trying to wipe her bleached red cheeks.

I grabbed her hand to stop her and told her, "You don't need to hide from me",

"I don't like you to see me like this... vulnerable", she answered,

"It's how I always see you Quinn, that and your beauty and heart" I told her.

**Quinn's POV**

For the rest of the day Sam sat on the edge of my bed, we talked and sometimes kissed.

We were finally happy, he must of been thinking the same thing because then he said,

"My world is perfect",

"So, do I get to be a part of this world?", I asked smiling,

"The biggest part" he replied leaning in to kiss me again.

The good thing is I am in love, the best thing is I am in love with Sam Evans.


End file.
